


Forged in Blood and Binding

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: Adventures of a Different Kind [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo POV, Bottom Kíli, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Pretty Much Just Porn Really, Rescue, Riding, Rough Sex, Secretly Awesome Character, Sexual Content, Swords are Sexy, Top Bilbo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli saves Bilbo from being eaten by goblins and his skill with a blade is the hottest thing the hobbit has ever seen.  Sex ensues before the ropes come off.</p><p>(Also known as the shameless bondage fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in Blood and Binding

Bilbo doesn't know how he always gets into these situations because he certainly never goes looking for trouble. Case in point, all he had wanted to do tonight was walk to the stream and get a drink of water, but somehow he'd found himself attacked by a band of goblins instead.

Now the hobbit is face down in the dirt with his hands and feet bound tightly together and fear pounding through his veins. Bilbo curses his lack of a knife yet again as he twists and turns and finally manages to roll onto his side, rubbing his face on his shoulder to remove the dust from his eyes. Yet the view is only more disheartening because now the hobbit can see that there are nearly a dozen of the foul creatures in the clearing, building a merry bonfire on which to roast him alive.

In desperation, Bilbo bites at the ropes on his wrists, the foul taste of dirt, tar, and mold filling his mouth, but the strands are thick and the hobbit doubts that he will free himself in time. Even if he did get loose somehow, the goblins would probably just capture him again, so Bilbo's only hope is that his companions will come rescue him once more. Yet the hobbit rather doubts that any of them will, since Dori had been dozing on watch when he had tiptoed by and probably hasn't even noticed that he is missing from his bedroll.

Just then the goblins finish their preparations and turn to look at Bilbo with hungry, vicious eyes. At the sight of their grotesque faces and gaping deformed jaws, the hobbit is paralyzed by fright and the thought that this is where his story stops. _My journey will end here in pain and agony and no one will even remember how I died._

So when the creatures' expressions change from avarice to terror, Bilbo doesn't notice at first; he doesn't realize why three of them have fallen to the ground. Another two drop as the hobbit stares on in confusion and then a blur leaps over him with a shouted battle cry.

Bilbo blinks and the shape resolves into Kíli, teeth bared in a snarl as he cleaves one of the goblins almost in two. His blade flashes out again and again in a merciless dance of death and Bilbo cannot tear his eyes away. For heat coils within him at the feral pleasure on the dwarf's face while Kíli cuts down his enemies and the hobbit shifts uncomfortably when his cock stirs in his pants.

There are only few goblins left now who have escaped the dwarf's relentless onslaught and his sword drips thickly with their blood. One attempts to flee but Kíli whirls and with one smooth motion throws a dagger into the creature's back, before ducking and hamstringing the two that try to take him from the sides. They collapse to the ground screaming while the dwarf casually crushes one's throat with his boot and then stabs the other in the heart. At this the last goblin lunges for Bilbo, his curved sword raised high, but Kíli tackles the monster midair and snaps his neck on the way down.

When the dwarf rises, hair tangled and face streaked with dirt and blood, he is the sexiest thing that the hobbit has ever seen. Bilbo is captivated by a dark splatter across Kíli's lips and he wants to hold the other down and lick it off, to feel all that deadly possibility writhing beneath his hands.

The hobbit is too far gone to even feel embarrassed when the dwarf turns him on his back to free him and reveals the obvious tenting of his trousers. However, Kíli doesn't seem angry or disgusted by this evidence of Bilbo's interest, instead staring down at him with what might be delight.

“Is that for me?” He asks and at the hobbit's affirmative shrug, the dwarf grins gleefully. “This must be my lucky day.”

Kíli wipes off his blades, returning them to their sheaths and laying them aside, before straddling Bilbo and staring down at him with heat in his eyes.

“How shall we do this?” He muses teasingly, grinding his ass against the hobbit's groin to make him arch and moan. Bilbo is so hard that the pressure is overwhelming, a mix of pleasure and pain that is almost more than he can stand.

“Untie me!” The hobbit demands, aching with the need to touch and taste and fuck.

However, the dwarf just chuckles and shakes his head, holding Bilbo's hips down firmly so that he cannot get the friction that he craves. “And waste the opportunity to have you all wrapped up and at my mercy? I don't think so, not this time.”

Kíli slides down the hobbit's legs to unlace his trousers and Bilbo sighs in relief as his throbbing cock is finally released from its confines. Yet the other does nothing, just strokes him lightly until the hobbit growls, “Come on already,” and reaches out to pull Kíli into a filthy, messy kiss. The dwarf comes willingly and they vie for control in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue, biting at each other's mouths.

Slowly Kíli gains the upper hand, licking along the edges of Bilbo's lips and thrusting between them fiercely when the hobbit moans. But as he tries to ease the burning within him by grinding against the dwarf's firm thigh, the other pulls back again and he cannot stop a whine of frustration from escaping.

“Patience is a virtue,” the dwarf teases and just smile cheekily when Bilbo snarls up at him. “You'll thank me in the end,” Kíli adds and while the hobbit highly doubts this, he is distracted by a tantalizing sight.

While they kissed, the other had managed to kick off his many layers of clothing and Bilbo's mouth waters as he looks at the dwarf's flushed cock. He strains forward, wanting to taste him, wanting to shove Kíli down and bite at every inch of the endless expanse of scarred, tanned skin that he now reveals.

So Bilbo struggles upright and throws himself forward, knocking the other to the ground and landing heavily on top. As he bites down hard on Kíli's shoulder, the hobbit takes their lengths in his hands and both of them moan when he strokes firmly. He manages one more nip to the dwarf's taut neck before he regains his senses and flips them over once again.

Kíli pins the hobbit down securely, pulling his bound arms above his head and when Bilbo tests his grip and cannot budge him, something in him snaps.

“Please! Please just... anything. Kíli please!” He begs, arching up against the other as he teeters on the brink and twists violently in search of some release. But the dwarf is relentless and only once Bilbo is no longer on the edge do three fingers find their way into his mouth.

The hobbit works them over carefully, licking the salt and sweat from the other's skin and Bilbo feels rather smug when the dwarf groans helplessly. For Kíli is a sight above him, all wild hair and swollen lips, pupils blown wide as he stares down at the hobbit with desire. Bilbo hollows his cheeks and sucks hard just to see the other tremble, until the dwarf finally gasps, “Enough,” and pulls the dripping fingers from his mouth. He almost wants to protest at the loss, but before he can, Kíli swallows his dick and the wet, warm pressure engulfing his length makes him thrash against his bonds while sparks shoot behind his eyes.

Though Bilbo is surprised not to feel the dwarf's thick fingers pressing into him bluntly, he is distracted when Kíli hums around his cock and bobs his head, coating his length thoroughly. Eventually the dwarf pulls off with a wet pop and Bilbo an see that the other had been busy for Kíli has three fingers buried deep in his own ass, thrusting languidly in and out.

The sight sets the hobbit to begging again and he thinks that he might die when the dwarf finally rises above him and guides Bilbo's cock to his entrance. Despite the stretching, Kíli is still incredibly tight, his inner walls gripping the hobbit's length like a vise as he sinks ever so slowly into that welcoming heat.

Bilbo has to look away from the dwarf's face in order to keep any semblance of control, twisted as it is in sharp pain-edged pleasure, but once his cock is finally balls deep inside the other, he can no longer resist. When the hobbit thrusts up into Kíli, the dwarf cries out, throwing his head back violenty as his entire body shakes and instead of letting him recover, Bilbo just snaps his hips up again and again.

Eventually they find a rhythm, fast and rough, and there is no more talking, just gasps and groans and the heat between them building higher and higher. When Kíli's legs begin to fail him, he drops his hands to the hobbit's chest to find better leverage and Bilbo brings his bound fists down quickly to wrap around the dwarf's hard cock. It is difficult to find the right angle with his wrists still tied together but all it takes is a few firm strokes before the other shudders violently and spills across his skin.

As Kíli comes, he clenches tightly around Bilbo and the added pressure drives the hobbit wild. He bucks up hard once more and then his world dissolves in pleasure as he releases his seed deep inside the dwarf. When he finally recovers his senses, Bilbo opens his eyes to find Kíli slumped lazily over him, smirking at the hobbit with a self-satisfied grin.

“Well that wasn't half bad,” the dwarf drawls, leaning down to lick a stripe of come off Bilbo's chin, before whispering against the hobbit's lips. “We'll have to do this again sometime.”

Then they both groan weakly as Kíli carefully levers himself up off of Bilbo's cock, pushing himself upright to stand on shaky legs. The hobbit watches his come drip slowly down the inside of the dwarf's muscled thighs and he feels his dick twitch feebly in anticipation at the sight.

“Sometime soon I hope,” Bilbo says, reaching out to trace the edge of Kíli's well-fucked hole before licking the salty fluid from his fingers as the dwarf stares at him with wide and hungry eyes.

“Keep doing that and sometime is going to be now,” Kíli promises heatedly, before shaking his head. “And since I have be able to ride tomorrow, we should clean up instead.”

At this the hobbit grins smugly and holds out his limbs to be untied. The dwarf slices the ropes around Bilbo's legs with his boot knife, but Kíli hesitates when he reaches the other's hands.

“I don't know, I rather like you like this,” he says cheekily but at the hobbit's glare he sighs dramatically and cuts him free. “I suppose it would be hard to explain to the others. As will this if we don't hurry up, though you are a very tempting sight.”

Kíli stands again and turns toward the water but Bilbo pulls the dwarf back into one more wanton kiss. When they separate, the hobbit smirks at the other's stunned face and swears, “Next time we'll see who's the sight when I have you at my mercy and begging me for more. I'm going to play you like a violin.”

“Promises, promises. I look forward to the challenge,” Kíli replies as he shakes himself out of his daze and returns the hobbit's feral smile.

Then the dwarf gathers up his clothes and walks to the river to wash while Bilbo hangs back, admiring the play of muscles underneath his skin. He is truly gorgeous, all attractive lines and lethal skill, and the hobbit has some definite ideas about what else he wants to try. So as Bilbo strolls down to join his new lover, all he can think is that the next time could not come soon enough.

 

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two [meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=145598#t145598) [prompts](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9577493&#t9577493) and the fact that my personal fanon for these two characters seems a bit different from most.


End file.
